The most common way to store coating materials (e.g., paints, stains, varnishes, chemicals, etc.) is a metal can having a metal removable lid, wherein the can has a circular shape. In use, a prying tool is used to remove the lid and the paint is stirred and dispensed from the can. Alternatively, a brush can be dipped directly into the can and the brush is used to apply the coating material to an object. Most metal cans, such as steel paint cans, are moved and carried using a bail made from a steel wire and mounted on opposite sides of the container.
Conventional paint cans have numerous drawbacks. First, removal of the lid can be difficult because a prying tool is required. A lid removal tool is fairly efficient, but often a screwdriver is used instead making the task more difficult. Replacement of the lid is also difficult in that a hammer or mallet is required to completely reseat opposed mating grooves on the lid and container. More often than not, individuals step on the top of the can to press the lid into place. This can be hazardous by possibly causing physical injury, damage to the metal paint can, or spillage of the coating material stored in the metal paint can.